light and darkness rewritten
by yamixyugi2999
Summary: from when they first admitted their love to each other to their marrage and so much more in their contains yaoi,lemons,and limes, yami and yugi pairing, some humor,not ment for little eyes to read XP wil be updated but not soon
1. brought us together

me: I'm back people this is a rewrite to light and darkness which got discontinued

yugi: i hope its better than the last one

yami: why do i have to be the one tortured

me: what do you mean tortured (putting on most innocent face)

yami: in that one part

me: what one part

yami: that one part

me: I have no clue what your talking about

yami: yes you do stop lying

me: yugi yami is being mean to me again

yugi hits yami with a frying pan

yami: owwwww kooooiiiiii

yugi: then don't be mean to yusi

yami: anything for you koi

yugi: on to the disclaimer yusi does not own yugioh

me: I wish I did

yugi: on with the story

It was a, for want of a better word and perhaps some of Bakura's language, crappy day in Domino City. It had started foggy in the morning, and by midday, it was pouring torrential rain despite the forecasts telling of bright skies and warm days.

"Biggest load of bullcrap I ever heard," Bakura muttered, looking out of the window. Everyone had piled into Yugi's house when it started raining. By everyone, that was Yugi himself, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Seto, Téa, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Marik and Malik. Fitting that many people into Yugi's living room wasn't easy, but they all managed it somehow.

"Who knows, it might clear up a little later on," Téa said brightly, tugging Serenity closer to her and hugging her close. Surprisingly, Joey hadn't minded Téa dating his sister, and cared even less that she liked girls over guys. In fact, he had just laughed at it and said it was better than her going with Kaiba. That was just a plot to get Seto for himself, as he managed a few days later.

Bakura rolled his deep brown eyes. "Why do you have to be so damn optimistic, woman?" he sighed, sliding off the windowsill and going back to Ryou, sitting down next to him and letting his hikari lay his head in his lap. As you can gather, everyone is dating someone else in the room. Ryou and Bakura, Joey and Seto, Téa and Serenity, Duke and Tristan, Marik and Malik. Everyone, that is, except Yugi and Yami. They were sat next to each other, but Yami was busy talking to Malik, and Yugi had his legs curled beneath him, and was avidly playing on his PSP. Every so often, when the other wasn't looking, they would glance at each other and sometimes sigh.

"God, how obvious is it that they fancy the pants off each other?" Marik whispered in Malik's ear. Malik grinned and held up a finger to Yami, telling him he'd be a moment, and pulled Marik closer to whisper to him.

"It must be hard for them, eh?"

"Yeah."

"So, I think we should be nice guys. And get them together."

Marik raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You, a nice guy? Don't make me laugh, Malik."

"Baby, you know we could do this," Malik purred, kissing down Marik's neck and stroking his hair. "Come on. I don't think it's fair that we're all together and they're not, especially since they like each other so much."

"Hmmm...you've got a point," Marik said, pushing Malik off him before he got aroused. "How shall we do that, though?"

Malik thought for a moment. "Well..." He turned away for a moment, seemingly watching Bakura kiss Ryou. "I'm not sure, I'm not good with this. How was it that you got me?"

"Um...I waited till you got out of the shower, pounced on you and dragged you to the bedroom. But I don't think that'll work in this case."

"True. Well, I suppose we could play a game with them or something."

"Such as?"

Malik turned to his lover, grinning again. "Truth or Dare never did anyone any harm. Except that time we forced Duke to run out onto the street naked."

Marik creased up laughing. That little trick had Duke arrested for indecent exposure. Malik laughed as well. "Yeah...Truth or Dare, I think."

Ten minutes later, they were all sat comfortably; Ryou snuggled up to Bakura, Serenity in Téa's lap, Tristan leaning back into Duke, Seto stroking the hair back Joey's face as he lay with his head in his lap, and Malik with his arms round Marik. Yugi and Yami had not moved, though when everyone had moved to hold their lovers, Malik had noticed Yami throw a look of longing to Yugi.

"Who goes first?" Joey asked.

"I think that Malik should go first," Ryou replied. "He thought this up."

Malik grinned. "Okay, I pick Yami. Truth or Dare?"

Yami shifted to look at Malik, licking his lips slowly in thought. Finally, he said, "I pick Dare, Malik."

Malik smirked. "Okay, I dare you to...take Yugi's shirt off."

Yami blanched. Yugi gasped. Everyone else giggled. Malik folded his arms. "I'm waiting, Yami. I'm sure Yugi is too."

Yami bit his lip and turned back to Yugi. Yugi by comparison had flushed scarlet. Yami looked at Yugi questioningly, and Yugi nodded. Sighing, Yami reached out, hooked his thumbs under Yugi's black vest, and lifted it up and over his head. His eyes raked over Yugi's chest for a moment, but then he looked away quickly and heaved a sigh. "Okay, Malik. Is it my turn?"

"It is indeed," Malik replied, winding Marik's hair round his fingers, watching Yugi. Yugi was staring at Yami with something close to lust in his eyes.

"Right...I choose Ryou."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Truth."

"Wimp," Bakura muttered. Ryou shoved him, pouting.

"Shut up! So, Yami?"

"Okay then...is there anyone in this room that you would like to go out with? Bakura doesn't count."

Ryou mumbled his answer, but nobody heard him. "Sorry, didn't catch that, Ryou."

"Marik..."

"What?"

"MARIK!" Ryou yelled. "Okay?"

Marik gasped. Malik just laughed. "Sorry, Ryou. He's mine."

"Don't get any ideas, Ishtar," Bakura growled, pulling Ryou back to him.

"Like I would." Marik rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes. "Okay then, Ryou, your pick."

Ryou nodded. "Right. My turn. And I choose...Marik."

"Dare. Do your worst, kid."

"Hmmm...who's the person who dislikes you the most in here...Bakura."

"Why do I come into this?" Bakura protested.

"Well, you don't like Marik because he tricked you by saying he'd give you the Rod, and he never did. So...Marik, kiss Bakura."

Both Marik's mouth and Bakura's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking, Ryou! I can't kiss your boyfriend!"

"Just do it. And with tongue too."

Bakura shuddered, but beckoned Marik over. Marik closed his eyes and clenched his fists for a moment, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Bakura, parting his lips with his tongue and pushing it inside. Bakura shuddered again but responded to the kiss hesitantly. Marik pulled away and wiped his lips, then sat down again. Bakura jumped up and ran upstairs to make himself sick. The girls groaned at the harsh retching sounds and covered their ears. Malik, as he did with most things, just laughed. Marik scowled.

"I'm sure I'm not that bad at kissing..."

"You're not," Malik said softly, turning Marik to face him and kissing him. "Of course you're not."

Bakura returned downstairs a few minutes later, looking very pale. Ryou reached out and pulled him into his arms, and Bakura rested his head weakly on Ryou's shoulder. "You idiot, why did you do that?" Ryou asked quietly, stroking Bakura's back.

"Fucking hell, Ryou! I just kissed _Ishtar!"_

Marik pouted. "Right. My turn. Yami."

"Me again..." Yami sighed. "Okay then...dare again."

"Fair enough...hmmm...I dare you to...put a hand down Yugi's pants."

"Why are you picking on me-ahh!" Yugi's protest was cut off into a choked groan as Yami plunged his hand down Yugi's leather pants and brushed his length, which immediately started to throb. The boys spluttered with laughter, the girls wolf-whistled. Yami pulled his hand out, looking embarrassed, and shifted away.

"My pick again...Téa."

"Oh! Okay then. And I go for...Truth."

"Spoilsport," Yami laughed. "Right. Have you and Serenity ever had a threesome, and if so, who with?"

Téa blushed, as did Serenity. "Well, you couldn't really call it a threesome as it was three girls...but it was Mai."

"Fucking hell!" Joey spluttered. "Serenity!"

Serenity stammered, "Joey, I-I dunno w-what I was doing...b-but I liked it!"

Seto grabbed Joey's shoulders and forced him back down. "Let her have her fun, Joey."

"Fine."

"My turn!" Téa chirped. She could tell what Marik and Malik were up to by their identical evil smirks and stifled giggles. "And I go for...Yami."

Yami groaned and Yugi smacked his forehead. "Dare," Yami muttered. "I'm no wimp."

"Kiss Yugi on the lips!" Téa smirked, almost the same as Marik and Malik's approving smirks. This time, Yugi looked slightly hopeful, and sat up a little straighter. Yami leaned in and cupped Yugi's face in his hands before brushing his lips softly against his. Yugi shivered and pressed against Yami, deepening the kiss, clutching him desperately. Everyone else watched the two as they kissed passionately, Yami's hands leaving Yugi's face and caressing his still bare chest, Yugi groaning at his touch.

Yami slowly pulled away and gazed into Yugi's sparkling eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Yugi's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and he hugged Yami tight.

"I love you too!"

Holding Yugi to his chest, Yami turned his head to look at Marik and Malik, who were in the process of kissing as well. "Hey, you two."

They stopped kissing, but kept their lips together. "Hm?" Malik mumbled, opening his eyes.

"You set me up, didn't you? You bastards," Yami laughed. Malik shrugged, but smiled and went back to kissing Marik. Yami dropped his gaze back to Yugi and kissed his forehead. "I should have told you sooner, Yugi..."

"It's okay," Yugi replied. "I know now. As long as we're together, it's alright."

"Good." Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

me: finally done

yugi: awww you poor thing (gives me a hug)

me: thanks yugi I needed that bro (yes we are brother and sister)

yami: hey i thought i was the only one to get hugs from you and _**you**_ get away from my yugi

yugi hits him with a frying pan again

yugi: stop being so selfish and only thinking only about yourself yami

yami: owwww i am not

me: please review

yami and yugi: feedback is appreciated


	2. joined forever

me:yay chapter 2

yugi: this is going to be fun

me:what is

yugi:oh we're going to torture yami

me: who's we

yugi:oh just me, bakura, marik,ryou,malik,joey,seto,heba,and you

me:now this IS going to be fun. so where is mister high and mighty now

yugi:tied to a bed naked, tied up and we're also going to wear oricalcos stone too

me:what!

yugi: its ok its a fake so it wont take any affect on us, but the seal and the red glint in our eyes will appear

me:ok lets do this but first a breif disclaimer please

yugi: shiely does not own yugioh if she did she would make major changes

me: to the story MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

It was already a year after yami and yugi played that stuped truth or dare game. Now that that has happened you will never guess what is happening now.

Yugi was walking down the aial with his grandpa arm in arm. He was about to give his grandson away to the love of his life, the person he intend to spend the rest of his life with, yami. As they approached the alter many people were staring at the beautiful dress yugi was wearing. Yes a dress, so people wouldn't know this would be a gay wedding yugi wore a dress and curled his bangs and hair in some spots to look like a girl. Only yami, grandpa, ryou, honda,joey,bakura,marik,seto,bakura,malik,suzuki,and mai knew that I was a guy, even the pastor thought yugi was a girl. they finally arrived at the alter and was given to yami.

"today we celebrate this couple at their marrage."

im not good at describing these things so fast-forward

"I do "

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife,(_snicker)_ you may kiss the bride"

They kissed and yami scooped yugi up in bridal style and bolted out the door while yugi threw his flowers at the people. Apparently ryou caught them and squealed in excitement. While they were busy trying to get the flowers the newlyweds took no waste in time to get into the limo and drove off to yami's mansion. By the time they got there it was almost 9 and yugi was still in yami's arms when yami hurried into his mansion, ran up the stairs, and into his room, and dumped me onto the mammoth bed. Yami wasted no time taking off my white dress and kissing me. I squealed and said

"what about you"

Yugi started taking off yami's clothes while yami removed yugi's.

"more,I want more yami" yugi moaned

"if its more you want yugi its more you'll get" yami said slyly.

Yugi shivered as Yami breathed on him, and started licking the tip of his erection. He then started licking up and down the shaft, moving at an excruciatingly slow speed, driving Yugi insane.

"Yami!" he yelled in frustration, so close to what he had wanted for so long. Finally, Yami obliged, taking Yugi fully into his mouth. Yugi's eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as Yami sucked hard, and had to fight the urge to thrust up. As yami skillfully worked his tongue around Yugi, driving him crazy. Yami could tell he was already close to climaxing, and grabbed the base of his member, preventing him from cumming yet. After a particularly hard suck, Yugi couldn't help it and accidently bucked up into Yami's mouth, almost making him gag. Instead, he swallowed, pushing Yugi over the edge. Yami was ready and swallowed all that Yugi had to give.

Pushing up on his elbows, Yugi caught Yami in a kiss, relishing the taste of himself, as Yami crawled up onto the bed. Tongues fighting for dominance, Yugi flipped them so that he was on top. Breaking the kiss, he lowered his head and placed small kisses up his dark's neck, reaching his ear.

"I want you..." he whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Yami pulled away, looking Yugi in the eyes. "Hikari, are you sure?" Ra knew he had wanted this for forever, but he hadn't dared suggest it for fear that Yugi was not ready. He did not want to push him into anything he didn't want to do, and would have stopped at the slightest sign of protest, but he suspected that Yugi would go along with it anyway just to make him happy. He didn't want that; he wanted it to be completely mutual.

"I'm sure, Yami."

"I just don't want you to do anything you would regret."

"Yami, I love you. There's nobody else in the world I would rather be with. I'm completely sure this is what I want; I won't regret anything. Pleas, Yami. Take me."

Yami didn't have to be told twice, especially when his hikari was begging him, which only turned him on more. Reaching into the box, he pulled out the bottle of lotion.

"I'll remember to thank Bakura for this later..." he growled as he crawled back up onto the bed.

Positioning himself a little farther down, he took the lotion and started coating three fingers. When he was done, he moved his hand down, but Yugi pushed it away.

"No, I just want you."

"But Yugi, it's your first time. It's going to hurt."

"I don't care about the pain Yami. I want it. I want you. Now."

Pulling his fingers away, Yami put more lotion on his palm, and Yugi's erection returned with a vengeance as he watched Yami rub himself with it. After he finished, Yami once again climbed on top of Yugi, this time positioning his member at Yugi's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't making a mistake.

"Yami, I'm sure!" Yugi groaned in annoyance. "Are we going to do this or am I going to have to find someone else?"

"Very funny, aibou..." Slowly, Yami pushed in, causing Yugi to hiss in pain. When Yami was fully inside, using all of his self-control to not fuck the poor boy into the floor, he waited for Yugi to adjust.

Yugi clenched his fists, trying hard not to let the pain show on his face. After a minute, he started getting use to the alien feeling, and relaxed his body. "Go." He said, rolling his hips.

Yami pulled out until he was almost all the way out and then pushed back in, going slow and trying to be careful, much to Yugi's annoyance.

"Faster!" Yami increased his speed until it matched the beat of the song playing. Pulling out completely, he flipped Yugi onto all fours, and slammed back into him from behind.

"Oh God, Yami... Harder!" Yugi moaned in complete bliss.

Hearing his light like that nearly threw Yami over the edge, but he held on, wanting to share the moment with Yugi. Looking down he saw blood, and immediately slowed down.

"Yugi, you're bleeding. You're hurt."

"God Damn it, Yami! I don't care! You want this, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then shut up and fuck me!"

Yami responded by flipping them again so Yugi was on top. Using gravity, he plunged back in, harder than ever. After a few thrusts, he found Yugi's sweet spot and slammed into it, making Yugi scream his name.

Getting close himself, Yami reached around and grabbed Yugi, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, spilling his cum over his stomach and into Yami's hand. Yugi's orgasm triggered Yami's, and he came inside of him.

Panting, Yami pulled out and laid down next to Yugi on the bed.

"yami can we do this tomorrow"

Yami smiled. "Sure thing, love. Every night, if you want." he said, both laughing at that thought, both completely in love, and both thrilled that they could now express that love in a whole new way, and fell asleep in each others arms.

me: that was fun

yugi: sure was

me: do you ever think we'll do that again

yugi: probally will

yami: mmmppphhh!

me: lets do it now

yugi: ok

yami: mmmmmmpppppphhhhh!

me: bye for now please review

yugi: feedback is appreciated

yami: !


	3. where are we going

me: finally i get to update curse you teachers and your stupid homework

yugi: i had fun last time did you

me: sure did i didn't know that his scream was so high pitched

yami: you guys _**had**_ to do it to me, you just _**had**_ to do that to me

me and yugi: YES!care to do it again

yami: no im good

me: yugi disclaimer please

yugi: yusi will never own yugioh

me: now on with the story

previously- Panting, Yami pulled out and laid down next to Yugi on the bed.

"yami can we do this tomorrow"

Yami smiled. "Sure thing, love. Every night, if you want." he said, both laughing at that thought, both completely in love, and both thrilled that they could now express that love in a whole new way, and fell asleep in each others arms.

The honeymoon

Yami pov

I woke up and suddenly realized that I was naked and then I heard a small moan next to me I looked and saw a beautiful naked angel sent from heaven and he was mine all mine. Then his eyelids fluttered open to revel gorgeous amethyst orbs staring into my crimson orbs.

"good morning yami" the younger of the two said

"good morning yugi" I said

I brushed my lips against his and he squealed and then relaxed and started kissing me back. This deepened the kiss and yugi broke it when his air supply was getting low. He used this time to ask me a question.

"yami"

"yes yugi"

"where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"I've already made reservations at the place were staying"

"but you still haven't told me where we're going"

"it's a surprise"I said slyly

"if you wont tell me I'll just tickle it out of you."

He got on top of me and started tickling my sides/darn he knows where my weak spots are/ I was laughing uncontrollably and I think I was crying too.

"now will you tell me where we're going "

"ok , but first get off me "I said panting for air

"so where are we going"

"well I was going to keep it a secret …."

"YAMI"

"you didn't let me finish "

"sorry "

"as I was saying I was going to keep it a secret because we are going.."

"going where?"

"goooiingg tttoooo …"

"will you cut it out already"

I laughed, he looked cute when he was angry and I liked toying with him too

"WELL WHERE IN RA WE GOING ON OUR HONEYMOON ALREADY YAMI!" he yelled

"paris"

"p-pardon?"

"we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"yes I'm serious, we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"oh yami, thank you! I've always wanted to go to paris!"

he jumps up on me and hugs me tight and I fall down onto the bed.

"well we better get ready"

"ready for what" he asked with a look of confusion on his angelic face.

"for our honeymoon the plane leaves tonight. Oh and we'd better get dressed we don't want to look like fools out there."

"no we don't"

"so hurry up already"

"ok ok you dont have to tell me twice. _jeeez sometimes you can be such a pain in the butt yami"_

"HEY i heard that"

"heard what i didnt say anything"

me: rolling down in hysterics

yami: whats so funny

me: what i have in store for you in the next chapter

yami: ok dont tell me

yugi: i want to know

me: ok come here

whispers in ear

yugi: now thats funny

yami: what is

me: i thought you didnt want to know

yami: w-well

me: sorry to late you'll just have to wait till the next chappy

yami: shit

me: what did you say

yami: n-nothing

me: you'd better have said nothing or we're going to put you through that again

yugi: please review

yami: feedback is appreciated (hides)


	4. where are we going 2

Me: sorry I haven't updated in some time(stupid teachers and so much stupid homework)

Yugi: awwww that's so sad(gives me a big hug)

Yami: hey! Get away from my aibou!

Me : jeez yami ya don't have to be that protective

Yami: yes I do

Me and yami continue arguing

Yugi: ooookay well on to the disclaimer yusi does not own YUGIOH and never will

Me: if I did I would make major changes now on to the story

Continue fighting with yami

Yugi: ok on to the story

Me: see you at the bottem

previously-"WELL WHERE RA'S NAME ARE WE GOING ON OUR HONEYMOON ALREADY!" he yelled

"paris"

"p-pardon"

"we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"yes I'm serious, we are going to paris for our honeymoon"

"oh yami, thank you, thank you, thank you! I've always wanted to go to paris!"

he jumps up on me and hugs me tight and I fall down onto the bed because of the weight.

"well we better get ready"

"ready for what" he asked with a look of confusion on his angelic face.

"for our honeymoon the plane leaves tonight. Oh and we'd better get dressed we don't want to look like fools out there."

"no we don't"

"so hurry up already"

"ok ok you dont have to tell me twice. _jeeez sometimes you can be such a pain in the butt yami"_

"HEY i heard that"

"heard what i didnt say anything"

**THE HONEYMOON PART 2**

Yami pov

After we got dressed and packed I called Joey to give us a lift to the airport.

"hello?"

"hi Mokuba"

"oh hi yami"

"is joey there?"

"yah why"

"can I talk to him"

"sure one second"

Runs off to get joey

"hey yami "

"joey can you take me and yugi to the air port"

"I take it that your plan worked. Man I would have loved to see his expression when you told him"

"yah. So can you take us "

"sure I"ll be over there in 20 minutes tops"

"thanks joey"

"no prob yami anything for you"

We hang up and yugi is carrying his suitcase downstairs.

"yami "

"yes dear"

"who were you talking to"

"joey, he's going to take us over to the airport"

"oh, ok. Oh wait before we leave I want to do something "

"and what is that "

"hide and seek "

"aren't we a little to old to play that"

"but this game is different"

"how different"

"well you know the basic rules, count to 30 and try to find me. But this time you are timed and if I find you faster than you find me you get a surprise when we get to paris"

"and if I find you faster than you find me you also get a surprise when we get to paris"

"deal"

"deal"

"bye"

"and where do you think you're going Little One"

"to go hide from you what do you think I'm doing"

"ok I'll start counting to thirty to make sure you get a good hiding spot"

"ok, bye"

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,….30 ready or not here I come my darling. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"snicker"

Yugi starts the timer

(man I never thought yugi would be so good at hiding)

"snicker"

I lift up the sheets to look under our bed and saw him at the far corner.

"found ya yugi now come out and tell me the tine that you can't beat"

"darn"

He crawled out from under the bed and looked at his stop watch"

"a minute and thirty five seconds not bad ….. for a beginner"

"I am not a beginner"

"oh contraire my naïve yami, remember I am the king of games and I could find you in less than thirty seconds"

"oh really"

"really, now go find a hiding spot so I can find you and it cant be the shadow realm"

"darn"

I run off in search of a hiding place and I am hiding in the attic then all of a sudden I hear yugi's voice

"found ya yami so whats my time"

I looked down at my stop watch and was surprised at what I saw

"twenty five seconds" I said while he smiled triumphantly

"well looks like you get the surprise"

"what is it "I asked nervously like i didn't want to know

"well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right"

The doorbell rings

"must be joey ,come on yami"

"I'm coming I'm coming"

Yugi opened the door and just like he gessed it was joey

"hey joey "

"hey yugi, where's yami "

"oh he's coming downstairs right... now"

As is on cue yami came down with both their suitcases

"your good yugi"

"thanks it's a talent"

"ready to go you two"

"yup"

"yah"

"well then lets go"

We all got into the car and drove to the airport "

Joey walked us to the gate and we were surprised at what we saw except joey who was in on it

And we both said at the same time

"oh my gosh "

And then yugi started crying

Me: I love leaving cliffhangers

Yugi: you aren't even going to tell us why we said that

Me: nope

Yami: please

Me: no

Yugi: (uses puppy eyes )

Me: no

Yugi: gasp no one can say no to the puppy eyes

Me:oh but you forget yugi tha I am your sister

Yugi: oh yaaaahhhh I forgot

Me: please review

Yami and yugi :feedback is appreciated


End file.
